A set of several images of the same object can, for example, be obtained by an image generation unit, like a computed tomography device, a magnetic resonance imaging device, an ultrasound device, a mammography device or any other medical imaging device. A user, like a radiologist, often marks a region within one of these images, being a starting image, and wants to see regions, which correspond to the marked region, in at least one of the other images being target images. For example, the image generation device can be a digital mammography device. In mammography each breast is generally imaged twice, wherein a first image is a craniocaudal view image (CC) and wherein a second image is a mediolateral oblique view image (MLO). Therefore, in this example, at least four images are acquired, a right MLO image, a left MLO image, a right CC image and a left CC image. Also more images can be present, for example, images of prior digital mammography examinations or other projections. If a user, in this example, a radiologist, marks a suspicious region in one of these images, being a starting image, the user generally wants to see the corresponding regions in the other mammograms being target images. Radiologists try to find corresponding regions in different images manually, which is inaccurate and/or subject to inter observer variability and can therefore lead to a misassessment of a suspicious region.